Numerous types of traps for capturing small animals are available. However, conventional traps are relatively cumbersome, complex to operate and expensive to manufacture. Moreover, such traps do not provide an effective container for transporting the animal without exposing the person carrying it to possible animal bites, stings and other dangers. Persons using these traps have also been injured in setting and accidentally contacting the traps. These traps have also been dangerous for domestic pets.